comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Quill (Earth-2004)
Peter Jason Quill is a human who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan in 1988. After his abduction, he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. Eventully, he decided to leave the Ravagers and operate individually, trying his best to help those he could come across, and later founded the Guardians of the Galaxy. History Peter Quill was born in late 1980 to Meredith Quill, a human, and an unknown father. His mysterious father left soon after Quill was born. Quill grew up in St. Charles, Missouri under the care of his mother and grandfather. Throughout his childhood, Quill became something of a wild child, getting into numerous fights. He became very close to his mother, who brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". When other children asked where his father was, Peter told them that his dad was David Hasselhoff and was busy with his career. When he was still young, Quills mother became ill, and Quill wanted to be present at his mothers bedside. However, while on his way to see her, he talked with her over their basic phone, but the conncection ran out. Quills mother then died, and Peter, shocked and scared, ran out into the night, where he was abducted by a band of space pirates known as the ravagers. The Ravagers taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Quill later recalled how, growing up in a Ravager clan, Yondu Udonta had often "kicked the crap out of him" in order to teach him how to fight and "kept him in terror by threatening to eat him". He also told Quill that they kept him because he was "a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places that adults couldn't", therefore making it easier for thieving. Quill is later told that the threat of being eaten was actually a joke, but as a child he believed it to be serious. As he grew older, Quill started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Yondu Udonta gave Quill an M-ship when he was ten years old, that Quill named the Milano, after his childhood crush Alyssa Milano. Quill's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 1 count of fraud, 2 counts of public intoxication, 1 count of assault and 1 count of illegal manipulation of a Garmosian Duchess. Eventully, Quill disliked his life of crime, and left Yondu and the Ravagers behind, taking the Milano out to help the less fortunate, something he referred to as a "space Robin Hood". He continued these small missions for multiple years. Although Yondu disagreed with what Quill was doing, he never tried to stop him. On one mission, Quill was approached by the alien Gamora, who insisted she needed safe passage to the planet Torfa, and needed "the brave, bold Star-Lord" to take her their. Peter agreeed, not knowing that Gamora was an adopted child of the mad Titan Thanos, sent on a mission to assassinate a target on Torfa. On their way, much to Gamora'a annoyance, Quill made stops to assist ships in peril, before moving on again. At one point, the Milano had to stop at a planet for fuel, during which time, a pair of thieves, Rocket and Groot, arrived and tried to steal the Milano's engine. Quill went to stop them, but a seismic machine that Rocket used as a distraction went of early, opening a crevice in the ground that a Yong boy fell,into to. Quill jumped down to save him, and Gamora grabbed his hand, her mission no longer a priority, and saved Quill and the boy. After scolding Rocket for his carelsseness, Rocket and Groot agreed to fix the Milano, and Eventully joined Quill on his mission. However, Rocket and Groot knew who Gamora really was from a bounty, and informed Quill. Although initially shocked and furious that Gamora lied, Quill quickly softened up remembering it was Gamora who risked her own life to save him and the child. Gamora decided to betray Thanos, considering heroised done with it all. The four of them became the Guardians of the Galaxy. Guardians of the Galaxy Their missions took them to many places. Their team also grew as well. Eventully, The Gaurdians gained new members, Drax , who sought revenge on Thanos and Ronan, and a telepath named Mantis. Angry that Gamora betrayed him and left, Thanos sent Nebula to find her and bring her back, but Nebula had the intention of killing Gamora instead. Quill agreed to proctect Gamora with his life. The Guardians soon located the Orb, which contained the Power Stone. After Gamora explained what Thanos would do with the Infinity Stones, The team decided to take it to the Collector away from Thanos. During their mission, Nebula attacked, but Eventully joined them after Gamora reconnected with her sister. During the hand off with the Collector Thanos himself arrived and killed him, causing afight between him and the guardians. Drax and Quill were both flung across the room by Thanos, and Groot, Gamora and Rocket were blasted back by Outriders. Nebula teleported the orb away, but was then killed by Thanos before he left Gamora to morn her sister. Quill persued Thanos, but was blasted by one of his Outriders before the Mad Titan got away, although without the Orb. After Nebula's funeral, Thanos would go on to find the Orb again on Xandar and finally obtain the first infinty stone. The guardians would meet the Kronan Korg and help him free the prisoners held by the Grandmaster on Sakaar. Korg then joined the team. They would also meet the Asgardian Beta Ray Bill. Bill had gone after Thanos, an s had been left for dead in the vacuum of space, only alive thanks to being Asgardain. After he was saved by the guardians, he was convinced he owed them a life debt, and loyally stayed by their side. They later met the biological son of Thanos, Thane. At first, Gamora tried to kill him as justice for Nebula, until Thane convinced them he was not like his father. Quill agreed with Thane, and although he didn't want to at first, trusted the son of Thanos. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Star-Lord Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)